


Alphas brilliant idea

by NamelessLocked



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: (I'm about 90 percent sure this will be my only fic), (This is something stupid I thought of and actually decided to write it), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessLocked/pseuds/NamelessLocked
Summary: Only alpha would think of things like this





	1. Chapter 1

Only alpha would think of a thing like this..

"Hey who wants to build a fire?" He yelled kinda loud. "No the last time you built a fire in the house it took the fire department two hours to let it out with the help of Water and Air" Omega said in annoyance by the thought of it 

Alpha glared at him "obviously not in the house I promised papa I'd never light the house on fire and for your information it was only one hour smarty pants so ha!... I'm taking it outside near the woods so if anything catches on fire it would be the trees, think of the many sacrifices Omega!" 

"It's still stupid but whatever let's go...were's the other three?" He looked around the large room not seeing his other three brothers anywhere.

Alpha also looked around the room before speaking "Air and Earth are probably being gay and watching a movie or some shit and Water is probably off somewhere doing whatever he does I'll be outside it's colder than a snow mans dick so don't say I didn't warn you" he laughed and walked out of the room to the front door, out into the freezing cold.

Omega wondered around the house to first find Air and Earth wrapped up in Airs fluffy winter bed comforter watching a movie, he knew the house got rather cold but Air always kept his room a few degrees colder than the rest of the house because he hated when it got hot, how Earth put it 'he rather be cold and put clothes on and take them off when needed than be hot as hell stuck smothering and sticky' his logic wasn't really that bad but it still was cold and could see why Air got his winter bed set out earlier than everyone else did. 

"Hey, Alpha had the bright idea to start a fire outside and wanted to know if you both wanted to join"   
Omega looked at his brothers who snuggled under the thick blue blanket, they were content, he almost felt guilty breaking them up from where they sat, he knew they were closer than they were to the others Air being taller and kinda mysterious to the rest, he kept to himself most the time and kept even more quiet, 

Air only spoke so often he was almost mute if it wasn't talking to Earth or Water who basically talked for him you wouldn't really know he was here, very rarely he would talk for himself out loud, Omega sometimes forgot he had a voice.  
Earth on the other hand was more of the child of the group, short, feisty and ready to do much of anything but made sure Air or Water was always near in some aspect.  
"Oh hell yea!...if we are burning shit can I make s'mores? Papa wouldn't let me last time since I recommended toasting one on the leg of one his favorite chairs, he wasn't happy" The small drummer buzzed with excitement at the mere thought of the traditional camp fire snack.  
the rhythm guitarist shrugged "Eh, I'm sure we have some in the cabinet somewhere in the kitchen from when we went shopping last time"  
"sweet! Definitely coming I've been craving s'mores for weeks!" Earth sat up more and looked up at Air who was listening "Oi you want too?" He asked curiously knowing the answer already but thought he'd ask.  
As Earth knew Air nodes in agreement to whatever they decided to do and with that Earth was up and ready to go.  
"Great! I'd recommend taking that blanket Alpha said it was really cold out there and if he deemed it cold then it's cold" Omega smiled behind his mask "I'm going to find Water and meet you guys out there alright?" Earth nodded pulling up the taller man and the three filed out of the room leaving the movie play and went their separate ways, knowing to meet again wherever Alphas fire is.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega wondered the house a few minutes until he found his other brother, Water was siting in a fluffy chair in his room with a large book in his lap, Omega should have known better than to think otherwise then proceeded to lightly knocked on his door frame drawing the bassist attention to him and out of the book he was reading.  
"Hey, Alpha wanted to build a fire out by the the woods and wants us to come out there, Earth and Air are having s'mores and I'm sure there's enough alcohol out there that could even get papa wasted"  
He smirked softly  
"Sure, I wasn't doing much and if Alpha fucks up it's fun to see him get bitched at by papa" Water laughed then sat up putting his book on the table next to the where he sat then slowly got up from his chair.  
Omega got excited but kept it to himself, he really enjoyed being around his brothers, even if the lived in the same house and played in a band together, it felt like they didn't spend as much time together as he wanted. "Sweet, I'm sure Earth and Air are already out there and it be best if we get there soon because you know Earth and Alpha decide to have a bitch fight if left together for to long unattended."  
Water laughed and nodded "let's go I don't want to witness Earths ass lit on fire or hear him scream again it wasn't fun last time and I'm positive it won't be this time."

The two ghouls walked out and headed out into the cold where they could already see Alphas creation almost reaching the height of the trees, they knew if it got any higher it would catch a limb then a whole tree on fire to only bring the next forest fire, since they were back home in Sweden, it was cold reaching a low of 29 degrees and winter was heading in fast so maybe it wasn't so stupid of Alpha to have this idea, they got to the spot to find Air and Earth siting on the ground wrapped up in the large comforter from Airs room and Alpha was piling more wood onto the already large fire.

"Who wants s'mores?!" Earth looked up at them already sticking a marshmallow on a stick to prepare another one, Water sat down next to him and wrapped the large blanket around him, omega was positive that the huge comforter could fit all five of them if positioned right. 

"How much trouble would you think if I accidentally caught the forest on fire?" Alpha questioned to anyone who would listen

"I'm sure you'd serve jail time and a nice chat with not only papa but his brothers also" Water looked up at his older brother "and I honestly doubt you'd want any of those" he said as he looked into the warm fire as it created a nice glow on his mask as it slowly made it warmer which helped a lot due to the cold 

Earth looked up and chimed in with a alarmed and almost hurt look in his eyes, almost burning his marshmallow "Don't burn the trees! I can only help grow so many and if the whole forest is set ablaze I can't help them!"  
Earth was definitely the smallest in height but also in age, he cared for his name sake as much as the rest of the boys, he loved nature and all that grows and couldn't help but get upset at the mere thought of the forest he loved and spent time in to be destroyed by his brother.

"Ey small one don't worry I won't set fire to the forest, as cool as it would be I rather not hear it from the three old men and the law for accidentally causing a forest fire"

Earth looked instantly relieved at the answer and cuddled up to Air as he made what seemed like his third s'more

"Burn the forest down and they will have to find a quick replacement for a certain fire ghoul" Air chimed in loud enough in his thick Italian accent for everyone, especially Alpha to hear, "if this fire goes any higher than what it is at this moment not a hair will be found in the wreckage" the tall Italian man glared and looked straight into lead guitarist eyes, unmoving and almost haunting look in his eyes

All the boys except Earth turned to look at the keyboardist in shock at the sudden outburst of their oldest brother, along with alpha looking completely horrified at his words which he took to heart.  
Alpha was indeed scared shitless by his threat but stood tall and mighty even if his eyes showed the opposite and tried his hardest to sound confident but his voice gave him away.  
"Y-you won't have to worry about it Big bro I got ahold of everything just fine, if even a tiny leaf catches on fire I'll make sure to put it out before it goes any further"

The older ghoul nodded and looked at Earth as he lifted up his mask just enough for keyboardist to take a bite of the offered s'more.  
Omega stood and watched his brothers before siting down next to Water to not only warm himself with the blanket but his brother also, he was grateful to have his mask on just as the rest of his brothers did, it wasn't exactly normal for them to all be wearing their stage masks and outfits around or inside the house but it seemed fitting to keep their faces warm against the cold air and they were just use to constantly wearing it around the church so wearing their masks was just normal but he did enjoy having his face revealed as much as his brothers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a short third chapter but then idk
> 
>  
> 
> Also...I know there could be spelling and grammar mistakes because I didn't have anyone pre edit this so I apologize for how shitty this is
> 
> It's my first actual attempt at this XD probably be my last?...eh I might post small stupid ideas I've come up with?
> 
> If you actually read this feedback is hella encouraged....please? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha was very impressed with the creation he made, he soon realized he was the only left standing and took place next to Air and like the rest of his brothers joined in making s'mores, it was a nice night for a fire, even though it seemed partly ridiculous because they were in the cold and any sane human would be inside in a warm house.  
"See guys, no forest fire and Air you don't have to kill me" Alpha laughed as he arranged his treat and took a good bite from it.  
"Yet...."  
Was the only reply the Fire ghoul received from his oldest brother who protectedly cradled the now sleeping Earth in his lap.

Water from the other side of them smirked along with Omega, he then glanced over at his brother before speaking  
"I'd be careful Alpha, I'm sure if Air really wanted to he'd find many reasons to off you and make it look like an accident"

Alpha laughed awkwardly, knowing full well his brother wouldn't put him in any harms way but also couldn't help but also be slightly scared at the thought.

The five ghouls sat outside for a while until the fire slowly started to die down to a mere few burning pieces of wood, all full of the s'mores they consumed and one by one they all got up to warm up in the house.  
First Air carrying the small drummer with his comforter wrapped around him and not to far behind, Water along with Omega then Alpha who made sure the fire was completely out before heading inside; Once they all were safety protected by the house from the wind and cold it was a shocking success which was Alphas brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....this is the last chapter!
> 
> I hope I did ok...this is my first ever fanfic and I hope I did semi decent 
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
